Take my pain away
by QueenMercury
Summary: Eren lives as a prostitute but what happens when he meets a certain man who he thought he could trust and possibly love only to be betrayed.
1. Chapter 1

Eren's Pov

It all started 5 years ago when my life turned to hell, my mother died right before my eyes then my father completely changed and drugged me before disappearing forever.

I left home after a week since my father's disappearance figuring he wasn't coming back; I've been on my own ever since. I've learnt never to trust anyone in this world as I skip town to town throughout the country though I admit I haven't gotten very far.

I once tried to get a normal job but no matter where I went; I always got the wrong attention and I would have to leave, I had to accept the only thing in this world I'm good at is prostitution.

I get extra money for being underage that's a bonus I guess, however I have always just had a tiny piece in my heart called "hope". Hope that one day I won't be lonely anymore, I can live normally again and maybe love someone.

I tend to spend my time in the local town library keeping up with my studies it helps with boredom really never actually thought I'd miss it, I sometimes end up searching for information on my father.

 _Nothing…_ , well it didn't hurt to check; as I walked away into the isles of books searching for anything else to read I caught someone in the corner of my eye. He looked really handsome and well… perfect!

I shake my head to rid my head of the thoughts that started to form; I grabbed my backpack and walked out.

I headed for the convenience store closest to my apartment to grab a few bits of junk food, drinks, condoms and some toiletries. I helps that I no longer have any shame that don't feel embarrassed buying anything like that.

As I walked outside I could see a black van parked outside across the street, I'm not stupid and considering the neighbourhood I'm not surprised they must be cops trying to catch some druggies or criminals there's a lot of that here.

I stared at the van for a minute before turning away to head home, as I reached my apartment I could see a few unfamiliar cars parked outside and figured they must be my customers.

I walked up the flight of stairs to the third floor and notice 3 men standing outside my apartment, as I got closer they all turned to me and their faces light up with creepy grins.

I unlocked the door and invited them all in before asking "would you like to do this as a group or….. take turns?" I smiled innocently which got them a little riled up.

2 of the men jumped up immediately saying they didn't mind a group apparently too eager and desperate for sex to care. I chucked my backpack on the floor and placed my groceries on the small table.

As I removed my clothes the 2 men stood there staring at me with lust filling their eyes and minds while the third man sat quietly at the table, most likely waiting patiently for the first 2 men to be done with.

They couldn't contain their horny bodies anymore and stuck the dicks inside me; one thrusting into my ass and the other fucking my mouth without preparation and it hurt whatsoever. I believe he split my ass just a bit because I can feel blood trickling down my legs.

Their thrusts got harder and faster causing more pain… urgh just hurry up already…. And they both came inside my ass and down my throat at the same time.

Cough* cough* disgusting…. They could have warned me I thought as I wiped mouth, they both looked very satisfied as they merrily put their clothes back on and headed for the door leaving the cash in jar near the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The other man had apparently been silently watching the entire time I just figured he was reading a magazine or something, I sat up on the end of the bed "I'll just take a quick shower… okay?" waiting for his approval since a bunch of guys actually like sticking their dick in someone else cum and I have no idea why.

He gave me a slight nod as I left the room to clean myself up it felt a little awkward that he just sits there waiting for me; I washed myself thoroughly in 2 minutes I had learned to be quick from past experiences.

I grabbed a towel wrapping it around my waist and rubbed my hair with another towel as I walked out of the bathroom and towards the customer, as I look over him I notice his hair is partly bald at the top; clothes and jewellery appear expensive however his age I estimate to be around 40-50 years old.

I stood there for a second before sitting on the edge of my bed, I stared at him waiting for his move while his eyes scanned my body possibly checking for anything "dirty" that I didn't wash, he must be pretty arrogant but he is a customer.

He finally stood up and walked over to me and slowly bent over me pushing my body down, I stared into his eyes and something didn't feel right with him but I ignored the feeling and I tugged at his shirt hinting for him to remove his clothes.

He got the hint and threw his clothes to the floor revealing his hardened dick he must've been enduring it while watching the other men fuck me.

I stroked his dick and he let out a few gasps and moans, he mouth attacked my neck as he sucked hard burning my skin moving down to my nipple he licked and sucked and then he bit. "AH…ahh…stop…stop please… it… hurts…"

He seemed to love that "you're a dirty whore!" he whispered and continued biting my nipple until it was bright red and swollen, he moved his fingers in and out of my ass forcibly and aggressively still sore from the previous sex.

He wasted no time thrusting his cock in "Ahhh…"I yelled, he fucked me harder but kept it at the same pace for actually 10 minutes.

I felt disgusting as I watched his face contort from pleasure gasping and moaning, breathing his hot breath on me and his body sweating all over then dripping onto me. At least most of my customers like to make me feel good as well but this one just cared for himself.

He started quickening his pace thrusting harder and faster into me and until he shot his cum inside me, it felt so fucking gross. He slowly pulled out and kissed my lips; I didn't understand why he just kissed me after sex maybe it was some sort of weird habit he does.

I lay there sprawled out on the bed and watched him carefully since it was a habit I do for new customers making sure they don't touch or take anything, he pulled up his trousers and buttoned up his shirt. Grabbing the rest of his belongings and walked out the door leaving a roll of cash in the jar.

"I hope he finds another prostitute to fuck instead of me"


	3. Chapter 3

I had laid there on my bed naked for a good long while, deciding to finally get up and clean myself of any filth they left on me or inside me to be exact. I had to be careful and quick because I could feel the cum dripping down my thigh's as I moved.

I stood up off my bed walked into the bathroom, I sat in the bath for an hour and I almost fell asleep; I cleaned out the cum from my insides but there wasn't much since most of it had dribbled out.

I walked into town passing all the suspicious cars parked everywhere, perhaps there is a massive drug operation bout to get shut down, I continue on my way walking past a fancy and expensive hotel as I could hear voices coming down the stairs.

I continued walking believing it would be very bad to make any contact with any rich pigs since they capable of destroying us with money.

{Levi's Pov}

As I'm being informed of my task while exiting the hotel a familiar face walks past; a teenage boy I had seen at the library yesterday, he seemed different than the other teenagers.

"Levi you need to be careful around here, understand?"

"Yeah Erwin don't worry I can handle myself" I explained

"Good just don't forget your position and don't do anything unnecessary!"

Erwin is an old friend and colleague and we trust each other with our life and I respect him, he's a natural leader that's why I will follow him to the end.

{Eren's Pov}

As I walk through town I glanced ahead to see a girl I knew getting harassed by a group of teenage assholes, one of them dragged her around by her hair and forced her to the ground. They were known all throughout this shitty town and they do the same thing to almost everyone.

I couldn't let them hurt her she was had helped me when I was homeless and had nothing, she taught me the basics of sex and how to make it feel good then she taught me how to make even more money from those pigs.

I immediately ran to her aid just as the guy lifted his arm up to hit her I ran into him sending him flying into the concrete, they all stood there shocked but i quickly grabbed the Laura's arm pulling her up to leave but then my body got slammed onto the ground.

I felt my body get heavier as their leader climbed on top of me and started punching my face and my gut, it felt like I was going to vomit up my intestines he hit me that hard.

My vision was blurry and all I could hear was Laura screaming

"STOP IT….GET OFF OF HIM!"

And then I felt all his weight being lifted off my body

"Oi Brat… you still there?" a man asked me but I couldn't respond and then I felt my body being lifted from the ground .


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to a quiet white room which smelled strongly of disinfectant, when I tried to move my body had a surge of pain spread all over so I felt quite sore and stiff from the horrible beating I got.

I looked around and I could definitely tell I was in a hospital, DAMNIT the hospital was the biggest thing Laura told me never to use because it's expensive that's why she taught me how to avoid any trouble.

I seriously doubt they even know my name so I'll have to escape as quickly as I can but that's going to be difficult in my condition, I can hardly move.

I decided I had to take a chance and ignore all the pain in my body no matter what, so I braced myself and lifted my body off the bed and left the room.

I was carefully walking down the hallways trying to make myself invisible and create no attention whatsoever as I followed the exit signs.

I made no eye contact with the doctors or nurses afraid they'll recognise my face, and they the speakers turned on announcing my absence causing everyone to be on the lookout, GREAT there goes the easy way out.

* * *

I managed to avoid everyone as I reached the second floor until just as I was about to turn a corner I stopped and hid behind the wall I turned as I found a group of suspicious men talking amongst themselves though one of them stood out from the group.

A tall blonde man who looked very serious as he talked which makes me believe that he is the leader, I had to get past them and I couldn't ignore the pain anymore it was getting worse by the second.

The group disbanded into two's this is my last chance and just after the blond man and a woman who has dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail just passed by me I slipped past them running for the door.

"Hmm… oh hey Erwin the boy is running away!" the woman yelled and everyone turned to face me.

"Tch" I muttered as all the suspicious people of the group ran at me and pulled me down into the cold hard ground.

"Stop do not hurt it he is still injured and most defiantly in an immense amount of pain" The blonde leader smirked at me as he looked me over.

"Hanji take him to his room and make sure he doesn't move this time"

"Sure Erwin" Hanji happily obliged leading the ones holding me to my room again.

"Why did you try to leave when you are seriously injured?" she looked at me curiously waiting for my reply

"What does it matter if I'm already in trouble since you lot must be working the government or something" he spat at her

"ohhh your rather feisty but you are right in a way, oh here's your room" she opened the door allowing the others to carry me in and tie me down to the bed.

As they finished strapping down my hands and feet Erwin walks in with the handsome man I've seen before, the other group members left without a word and closed the door leaving me with those 3 people staring me down and looking me over curiously almost as if they're studying me.

"My name is Erwin Smith, this here is Hanji Zoe and Levi Ackerman we work at a research facility to help people with troubled lives, but first we would like to know your name."

He introduced them to me but I wasn't going to budge I won't let anyone know my information especially my name.

"You're not going to tell us, why?" He insisted but I cannot give in

"Oi brat answer him or I'll make you talk" Levi threatened

"I refuse to say anything and you cannot make me" I yelled

The moment I said that Levi got angry and stormed over to me he raised his hand and I winced closing my eyes expecting a whack to my head but then I felt a light pat instead gently caressing me

I was shocked a slowly glanced at Levi to see his expression was softer but he was so angry at me before I don't understand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you not able to tell anyone your name?; can you answer that for me?" Levi asked

I thought about it for a few seconds realising they weren't exactly bad people but I still can't say my family name but I decided to tell them my first name.

"I'm sorry I can only tell you my first name" I glanced up at Levi who looked slightly relieved

"That will be fine" Erwin stated

"Eren…." I mumbled looking away

They seemed a little shocked at first but then quickly changed their expression into a smile except Levi who seemed to care less what my name was.

"Well it's nice to meet you Eren, before anything else happens would you like us to contact your parents?" Hanji suggested

"Uh I'm sorry… but… um you cannot contact them, they aren't here and I live alone" I explained not wanting to reveal too much information about myself especially my parents.

"Oh I see, well when you are realised tomorrow you can go back home" Hanji stated.

The Nurses had patched me up and said I was able to go home and one of them had informed me that the bill has already been paid for, it must have been those three I went looking for them to thank them but they weren't anywhere in the hospital the nurses told me they were too busy to come.

When I arrived at my apartment the door had been forced open and the entire place was a mess, someone had broken in and destroyed everything they even stole all the cash I stashed away inside the mattress.

I lost everything again

* * *

I couldn't stay at that apartment anymore so I packed all my belongings which really isn't much because everything fit in my back pack, so I left walking aimlessly around this shit town in the middle of the night until I bumped into that same old man that creeped me out the other night 'SHIT'.

"Oh well what are the chances we'd meet again" his grin was showing his true thoughts but i couldn't sleep outside not in this town so I had no choice even though I wish I had bumped into Levi instead.

what? why would I think about him at a time like this is it because he helped me, I could tell he was the one who found me when i got beaten up because i could recognize the voice.

"Yeah what are the chances" I tried to smile a little bit

"You look like you just lost your home, are you looking for a place to stay?" the creepy old man grinned

"Yeah... I am" I mumbled trying not to show any sign of disgust and such.

"You can stay with me because I live in a very spacious apartment, I'll have enough room for you to stay as long as you'd like" he suggested

Though I knew I couldn't turn him down, it was dark, cold and I was starving so I took up his offer.

* * *

When we arrived at the hotel I felt weird about staying there, it was too shiny and big, it's only meant for rich people not for someone like me.

He urged me inside towards his room as I tried no to draw too much attention to myself for being out of place, he showed me to his room where I looked around astonished by all the expensive things that I could only dream about seeing.

He snuck up behind me and fondled my body rubbing his own against my back for a few seconds before leading me to the bed, he was a lot more rougher than before entering me with such force without any lubrication and it fucking hurt. He spend hours fucking me until the early hours before falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the creepy guy fondling my ass, I pretending to still be sleeping until he slipped a finger in my ass.

"AH…" I squealed my ass was still sore from the rough sex last night.

"Oh.. did I wake you up, my bad but I couldn't just lay here while there was such a delicious body laying naked next to me in my bed" he spoke while he kept fingering my ass.

"By the way my name is John just thought I'd tell you so you know whose name to call out while we are fucking" his voiced creeped my out even more and it made me sick in the stomach.

He removed his finger and forced my body onto my back, he lifted my legs into the air perching them onto his shoulders as he thrusted into me.

I was trying hard to hold back the screams the pain caused he was at it for at least 10 mins in the same position and tried not to look at his ugly face, the sweat the covered his entire body tells me he hasn't done this in a long time.

He finished thrusting emptying his load into my hole when he pulled out the cum dribbled out and onto my thighs and bed.

He threw a towel on me and said

"Cover up and wash yourself your disgusting!" in a demanding tone.

I walked into the bathroom feeling like shit, how dare he call me that just who fucked who that disgusting pig.

 **Levi Pov**

"Hey Erwin do you think that brat is alright?" I asked in monotone

"Hmm… oh Eren he should be fine as long he stays out of trouble" Erwin replied

"No I meant something else" I said

"What do you mean Levi?" he asked curiously

"when the nurses were checking for any other injured he may have suffered they found a few old bruises in odd places but they appeared to pretty bad"

"Levi I know you seem to be curious about him but I seriously doubt the kid is in any danger he probably got in a scuffle with the other teenagers like most boys do" Erwin suggested

"I know that but the kid just seemed different, nevermind…. I'm going out for a bit"

"Levi just be careful you need to keep an eye out for that person, all we know is that he has his men to look for someone" Erwin warned

Just before I walked out the door of his office he called out to me

"Levi wait!"

I turned around to face him he must have found something on his computer.

"Looks like someone is looking for Jaeger Sensei as well and they used a public computer service"

He motioned for me to look at the computer the information came from an old computer in the public library just a few days ago and it's been frequent at least once a month.

"I'll go to the library and ask for the information on who signed in to it" I said and left the office.

 **Eren's Pov**

I managed to convince the guy to let me out after a day of being locked up in that disgusting room with him. I walked down to the library after buying a few light snacks for lunch from the convenience store, the librarian was busy talking to someone over the desk from what I could see from the corner of my eye.

As I walked past them I recognized the voice it was Levi from the other day after taking me to the hospital, I turned my head to look at him and I could just tell he didn't even notice me but I noticed just about everything about him.

As I sat down at a table snacking and reading a light book to pass time my mind wandered off and started imagining Levi's body, his short black hair, his grey-blue sharp eyes and despite his height which happens to be slightly shorter than me I wouldn't care if I spent a night with him.

WAIT... WHAT… what did I just think about, oh my god get a hold of yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Levi Pov**

I didn't even notice a few people had walked inside the library as I talked with the librarian for more information on the computer until I noticed a pair of teal- coloured eyes walking past in the corner of my vision.

After the person walked past I looked behind me to see if I saw correct and I was right that kid Eren walked past me, he must come here often.

"thank you for your patience Officer I have the list of people who have signed in on the computers in the past month" she handed me a pile of paper's stapled together in the corner.

I walked around the library looking around for that damn brat and found him sitting in a corner eating and reading at the same time, he appeared to be lost in thought but then snapped out it rather quickly.

 **Eren's Pov**

As I continued reading someone came up to me and sat down next to me, I looked up to see Levi staring at me holding a pile of stapled paper's.

"Hey kid"

"uh… hey Levi sir" I replied

"what are you doing? Studying?" Levi quietly asked

"Uh.. no I don't go to school sir" I replied

"drop the sir and why not?" Levi leaned on his against the table with his elbow and his hand resting his chin.

"I would need money to attend school so most times I spend my free time here to at least learn things that most people should know" I shouldn't have told him that I hope he doesn't think I'm some weirdo.

"Oh that's good then, at least your trying with what you have" I was little a happy to hear that from Levi

"but still what about your parent's?" Levi questioned

"Uh… I don't have a mother or a father anymore" I tried to make it sound like I didn't care hoping he doesn't pity me and shit like that.

"Too bad neither do I, anyway now that I'm here do you mind if I stay for a bit to go over some work?" Levi asked

"Uh yeah sure go ahead, don't mind me"

Levi Pov

I started flipping through pages looking at library ID cards, time and date on the computer and what they have been searching I was getting a headache staring at these papers for over 10 mins while Eren finished his snack's and grabbed another book to read.

But then I flipped the paper to find Eren's page, I wonder what he's been looking up. As I read through the search history I found it to be quite strange

 _First aid instructions_

 _How to clean/remove blood stains_

 _Sewing ripped clothes_

 _Basic Martial Arts_

 _How to prevent Panic Attacks_

 _Ointments for torn skin from sex_

 _How to break free from handcuffs_

 _Grisha Jaeger…_

What the hell is with this list, what the hell kind of life does the brat live but wait Grisha Jaeger, Eren was the one looking for him but why?


	8. Chapter 8

**Levi Pov**

"Eren…" I caught his attention

"What is it Levi?" he asked

I sat up straight and asked him

"How do you know Jaeger Sensei?" His eyes just widened at the name and his facial expression was pure shock.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"I work for the government in a way, I am similar to a police officer however I deal with criminals more dangerous than police handle. Right now I am after Jaegar Sensei so tell me how do you know him Eren?" I explained

Eren looked too scared to answer me

"I'm sorry but I have to leave…" was all he said as he ran off with his belongings.

I called Erwin on my cell as I quietly followed him.

"Levi?" he answered casually

"Erwin I found out who was searching the internet for Grisha turns out it was that kid we ran into before but he ran away after I asked him about it" I explained

"What? Oh crap Levi you shouldn't have said anything and reported to me immediately" he scolded

"I know but something told me the kid wasn't the enemy in fact when I asked him he looked frightened, I followed him to a hotel"

I could hear him sigh over the phone

"whatever just wait for me to get there alright" he said almost threating

I hung up before entering the building and hiding my presence from the kid who was still in my sight, I watched for a few minutes as Eren was sitting on a small couch in the lobby obviously waiting for something.

And then I saw an old man enter the building walking towards Eren with a happy yet creepy grin plastered on his face, the kid noticed him and stood up not looking all too happy and I watch them enter an elevator I watch the numbers lighting up on which level they stopped and it went straight to the 14th floor.

I felt quite irritated for some reason ever since I saw Eren leave with that old man, Erwin showed up 5 minutes after I called and we showed our government badges and had them give us access to the entire 14th floor ensuring them we were only looking for a specific person.

 **Eren Pov**

I had to run away from Levi, how did he know about my father. No one should know about my relationship with him that's right I ran away before they would ship me to some stupid foster care, as if I'd ever feel safe there.

I walked back to the hotel waiting for that stupid selfish and disgusting old man to show up and let me in but honestly I would prefer to sit in the lobby and endure the horrible criticizing looks everyone throws at me.

I saw the man walking towards me with that horrible grin and I already knew what he was planning in that head, as the elevator door closed he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him and he shoved his fucking tongue down my throat.

I almost felt like throwing up right then and there but I held it back, he groped my ass with both hands pulling me closer towards him, the kiss was disgustingly messy and I could feel his boner straining under the clothes.

It's obvious that he's really horny and I doubt I'm going to get off easy this time. The door opened and he pulled me roughly towards the furthest room at the end of the hall and as soon as it opened he threw me inside; my body hit the floor with a loud thud.

I had landed mainly on my right arm, he slammed the door and as he slowly crept towards me he was unbuckling his belt. I was terrified and I started crawling away from him, he grabbed my pants and pulled them down revealing my bare ass.

He chuckled at my panic, all I could feel was the intense pain that was burning my insides and tearing my ass once again from no lubrication. He kept thrusting for a good few minutes until he pulled away but then he grabbed a fist full of my hair pulling at it, forcing me to stand and he actually started fucking me while standing.

When he filled my ass with cum he dropped me to the floor and my vision turned black.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes staring at the ceiling for a few seconds to grasp everything in my head until I remembered what happened just before passing out, I immediately tried to spring my body up from the soft bed in which I lay only to realise I can't even move.

I looked at the alarm clock to find I was out for about 10 minutes and my ass felt even worse than before… no no no please tell me that fucker didn't actually fuck me while I was passed out.

I could feel the blood and the cum spilling out of my hole and sticking to my thighs, my arms and legs are tied to the bed frames. I heard a door click open and saw John just come out of the bathroom and he looked at me with satisfaction.

"Oh my dear who looked like a piece of art in that position, are you trying to seduce me because it's working"

What the fuck is he saying, he walked towards me leaning over and he shuck his tongue down my throat.

I thrashed about trying to break free but he used rope to tie me down, when he removed his tongue he quickly put a gag piece in my mouth. He climbed on top of the bed and loomed over me before punching me in the eye and then another punch to the jaw.

"You fucking whore, you're filthy, disgusting, you'd fuck anyone who had a cock huh" He yelled he sounded hysterical.

My throat was slowly filling up with blood, his fists punching my face as blood poured out of my nose and he must have ran out of room so he started punching my chest and stomach. It's so painful, I wanted him to get the fuck off of me but I couldn't move and I couldn't yell for help.

'SNAP'

What the fuck was that sound? Did something just snap and at the same time that he hit my chest. It was getting harder to breathe and my throat filled up with blood….

'knock' 'knock'

John had stopped hitting me to answer the door cursing under his breathe for being interrupted, I heard the door click open and voices but I couldn't hear anything I could feel my consciousness fading away as I choked on my own blood; a great way to die… I thought to myself sarcastically.

 **Levi Pov**

It took ages to get to the 14th floor and open all the room's waiting for the stupid people to hurry up and open their fucking door's, Eren didn't look too good and I have a bad feeling something has already happened.

Erwin and I are finally reached the last door and I know that Eren must be in this room, the door opened and I remember this old man is the same man that was with Eren. He looked weird his face was covered in sweat and he looked a bit furious that we bothered him and then turned completely different when we showed him our badges. He looked rather nervous as we asked him if he had seen a teenage boy and described his appearance but he denied knowing anything.

I knew he was lying so I said straight out

"where's Eren?" the man's eyes were a little shocked but insisted he knew no one by the name of Eren.

I got impatient and pushed the fucking gross old man aside I rushed inside and I just stood there frozen as I saw Eren completely naked and tied to the bed with a gag in his mouth, I could hear the man yelling and Erwin had restrained him with handcuffs.

Erwin ran over to the me and started shaking me out of trance, when I came back my eyes were still fixed on Erens battered and bloody body. But then as I was watching all we could hear was the sound of choking and we both rushed over to Eren.


	10. Chapter 10

**Levi Pov**

Erwin and I had ran to Eren and I ripped the gag out of his mouth but he was still choking and as I started cutting the rope off his limbs and Erwin was performing CPR on him.

"Shit… Levi he's choking on his own blood, help me roll his body over" he demanded

We rolled Eren so he could cough out all of the blood in his throat, we didn't stop until he was conscious and breathing again. I could have sworn my heart froze when I saw Eren laying there motionless.

"He deserves to die, the fucking filthy whore" John Yelled

My mind just snapped kicked him right in the jaw and he spat out a few teeth

We called the ambulance and they rushed him to the hospital while we had the police lock up the sick fucker for abusing Eren, Erwin had to get someone else to take him in because he had enough trouble holding me back from killing the old bastard.

….

Thanks to Erwin because of my kicking the pig's teeth out of his mouth he just filed a report claiming I had kicked him to keep him from hurting Eren anymore. Erwin took me to the hospital and lead me to his room where he was breathing with help from a machine and had bandages wrapped around his chest and his face was completely bruised and his eyes have swollen to the point they can barely open.

 **Eren Pov**

I haven't opened my eyes yet but I know I am awake it's just that I can't open my eyes they feel so heavy and sore, no everything hurt's my whole body is in pain and I yet I cannot see where I am. I am terrified and haven't been this scared since the time my father started acting strange and did all those things to me.

'beep'... 'beep'….…'beep'

What's that sound… I can tell my hearing is getting better I can hear voices nearby but they sound similar….

"Erwin that guy will just break free and hunt him down" A stern voice

"Levi, you need to stay here away from John, if you're there everything will be a thousand times worse…" Erwin replied.

"you know I can't stand idly by while he might get off with just a slap on the wrist" almost yelling with rage.

"Eren need's you here when he wakes up you need to comfort him, so stay put" Erwin demanded

I tried to open my mouth to talk but there was something stopping me from doing that it was like there was something shoved down my throat…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Levi Pov**

I continued to argue with Erwin about not letting me join the courtroom but he kept insisting I was needed here with Eren but I doubt the kid will wake up as much as I want him too…

And then that sound pierced my ears…

'beep'...'beep'…..'beep'….'beep'…'beep'..'beep'.'beep'.'beep'….

Eren's heart beat we both turned our heads to see the boy having what seemed like a panic attack but his body could hardly move but his head kept trying to turn as if looking for something. I pressed the button for help.

A nurse immediately ran inside the room and to his side and realised something…

"stand back please….. wait he's not having a seizure… oh my god he's having a panic attack" she seemed so shocked as if this shouldn't be happening.

She started stroking his hand calming him with shushing sounds but it wasn't working and then I realised he could only have a panic attack if he's awake. I ran to the other side of the bed and grabbed is other hand in mine while stroking his hair back…

"Eren…shush…shush it's okay it's me…Levi you remember me right…" he reacted to my name and quickly calmed down turning his head towards my voice.

"mmhfmm" all I could hear was a muffled sound because he had a tube down his throat to make sure his lungs got air, apparently the boy suffered from 2 badly swollen black eyes, a broken rib which nearly punctured his lung, internal bleeding and several cuts and bruises all over his body.

The nurse noticed he tried to talk and called for a doctor after he came the nurse spoke with him and he looked at Eren and me then walked towards Eren and carefully removing the tube from his throat.

Eren coughed as the throat was removed.

"I believe he no longer has to use this but he will need to have this oxygen mask on 90% of the time just in case but when he wants to talk he can just move it away but he must keep it there with him." The doctor informed me and he quietly left.

 **Eren Pov**

'cough' 'cough'

"Levi?" I asked softly

"Yeah kid I'm here" his hand squeezed mine reassuringly.

"Don't leave me, please…" I begged I was so scared and I couldn't see.

"don't worry I wont leave you" he replied sounding a little worried.

"you need to rest though brat, you're still injured and healing so sleep" he poked my forehead with his free hand.

"wait…Levi can you… stay with me… till I fall sleep" I asked

"I'll be right here" his presence calmed me and made me feel safe.

It wasn't long until I slowly fell back asleep.

…

I was in the hospital for a week healing and Levi was always there by my side keeping me safe and calm, with each day my eyes were slowly able to open partially, the first time I could actually see my eyes followed Levi all day and I was crying from joy I had never felt so happy to know there was someone I could trust.


End file.
